Talk:Skeleton Key (Skyrim)
Doesn't make lockpick tree completely obsolete One of the more annoying aspects of the lockpicking mini-game is the delay between breaking a pick and starting another pick attempt. The Skeleton Key does nothing to this delay. Although the value of placing perks in the lockpicking tree is debatable, it does make it easier to pick locks, meaning you will be forced to endure this delay much less often. If you have perks you don't want to place anywhere else, though, it can conceivably be useful to take perks in the Lockpicking constellation if you find the mini-game particularly irritating. Kastagir (talk) 18:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *But doesn't the Skeleton Key stop you braking picks? I've never had the problem of the key "breaking" LeeVEGETA talk 18:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You are correct and I was mistaken - the Skeleton Key does not break, so there is no delay. Kastagir (talk) 19:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::The way I see it, the "unbreakable" "perk" makes the skeleton key obsolete. You can use the skeleton key for a while until you get enough "perks" to make it that far up the skill tree, but I wouldn't become a nightingale just to get the skeleton key. I just keep using telekinesis over and over and fast travel repeatedly from markarth to riften until I have enough "perks" to get whatever skill points I want off the constellation. (Shark19 (talk) 15:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC)) 15:33, May 15, 2015 (UTC)). "ADD SKELETON KEY PERK" HOW? does it use addperk or addspell(like the passive racial traits do)? Strategy Idea Not sure if this is possible but couldn't you wait until you get 100 lockpicking with it, then return it? AJO191 14:20, March 27, 2012 : Yes, but you would also have to take the "Unbreakable" skill perk and all the prerequisite perks for a total of six skill points. Many people try hard not to waste skill points, so keeping the Skeleton Key is almost like getting the whole lockpicking skill tree. Personally, I don't mind the lockpicking minigame so I keep the Skeleton Key for a while, then finish off the quest line after I get bored of it. I collect so many lockpicks that it doesn't matter if I break ten on an Expert lock. MaxWilder (talk) 03:33, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Vision of the Tenth Eye? The page for the Vision of the Tenth Eye spell used to locate the Master Illusion Texts claims that the spell can be used to do something with the Skeleton Key in the Twilight Sepulcher... What does this mean? I've been waiting for months and have not had a character at that point in the quest line with the spell to try it out. I'm on a 360, so I can't just magic myself away with console commands to see what this means. Confirmation? Revision? Clarification? Something!! --Geotexan (talk) 23:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) can someone help? So if the skeleton key is capable of overcoming any boundaries be they physical or not, does that mean that it could allow the opening of another gate to a realm of oblivion even after the whole debacle with martin and the dragonfires 05:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) # Somehow I doubt that. I think the only thing the skeleton key is good for is keeping you from breaking lock picks and essentially giving you the "unbreakable" "perk" on the skill constellation tree. Personally, I didn't even know about it until after I got to the end of the thieve's guild/nightingale quest line. I might have used it before if I'd known about it, but it's fairly easy to level up the lockpicking skill as it is If you hoard lock picks and learn how to pick them properly with simple math and get the "fortify lockpicking" enchantment to place on an eligible piece of attire stacked over and over a few times. I don't think that's what Karliah was referring to when she mentioned being able to open any door, lock, or boundary, whether physical or not. (Shark19 (talk) 04:24, May 15, 2015 (UTC))